pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Силверберг, Роберт
| Место рождения = Бруклин, Нью-Йорк | Гражданство = США | Род деятельности = писатель-фантаст | Годы активности = c 1955 года | Жанр = научная фантастика | Премии = «Хьюго», «Небьюла» и др. | Lib = http://www.lib.ru/INOFANT/SILVERBERG/ }} Роберт Силверберг ( , род. 15 января 1935, Бруклин, Нью-Йорк, США) — плодовитый американский автор, наиболее известный своими научно-фантастическими произведениями, получавшими премии «Хьюго» и «Небьюла». Биография Силверберг, сам ненасытный читатель с детства, стал печатать свои рассказы в научно-фантастических журналах очень рано. Он окончил Колумбийский Университет, получив степень бакалавра английской литературы в 1956, но продолжил писать фантастику. Его первым изданным романом была детская книга «Восстание на Альфе-С» (1956), а уже в следующем году он получил свою первую премию «Хьюго», как «лучший начинающий автор». В следующие четыре года Силверберг по его собственным подсчётам написал по миллиону слов за год для различных журналов. В 1959 рынок научной фантастики потерпел крах, и Силверберг направил свой писательский талант в другие направления, от серьёзной исторической литературы до лёгкой порнографии. В середине 1960-х авторы научной фантастики становились всё более литературно амбициозными. Фредерик Пол, бывший в то время редактором трёх научно-фантастических журналов, предложил Силвербергу писать для одного из них. Благодаря этому Силверберг вернулся к фантастике, уделяя теперь больше внимания глубине и социальному окружению персонажей, чем это было раньше в его творчестве, а также добавляя элементы модернистской литературы, которую он изучал в университете. Книги, которые он писал в этот период, считались квантовым скачком по сравнению с его предыдущими работами. Первая книга «нового Силверберга» — «Открытое небо», сборник рассказов, опубликованных Полом в журнале «Галактика». В книге новая религия позволяет людям достичь звёзд. Далее следовал роман «Вниз на Землю», пожалуй, первая постколониальная научно-фантастическая книга, в которой бывшая земная администрация инопланетного мира возвращается на Землю после того, как чужой планете дали свободу. Другие популярные работы того периода: романы «Прожить заново», в котором личность умерших можно было переносить; «Мир изнутри», взгляд на перенаселенный мир будущего; а также «Умирая изнутри», история телепата, чей дар неотвратимо слабеет. В 1969 его «Ночные крылья» получили премию «Хьюго» за лучшую повесть. В 1970 он получил премию «Небьюла» за рассказ «Пассажиры», две в 1971 — за роман «Время перемен» и рассказ «Добрые вести из Ватикана». В 1975 и 1986 премию «Небьюла» за лучшую повесть получили его «Рождённый с мёртвым» и «Плаванье в Византию». В 1990 Силверберг получил премию «Хьюго» за короткую повесть «Стать солдатом», а в 2004 Американская Ассоциация Фантастов назвала его Великим Мастером (Grand Master). В 1970 он был почётным гостем на Мировом Съезде Научной Фантастики (Мирконе). В 1975 Силверберг отошёл от фантастики, мотивировав это усталостью после лет тяжёлой и плодотворной работы. Но в 1980 он вернулся со своим романом «Замок лорда Валентина», действие в котором происходит на планете Маджипур. Автор продолжает писать научно-фантастические романы и поныне, проживая в Окленде, штат Калифорния. По общей численности написанных им произведений среди фантастов он уступает лишь Айзеку Азимову, написав более 100 научно-фантастических и более 60-ти научно-популярных книг. Библиография (неполная) Романы * «Восстание на Альфе-Ц» / Revolt on Alpha C (1955) * «Поиск звездолётчика» / Starman’s Quest (1956) * «Хозяин жизни и смерти» / Master of Life and Death (1957) * «Вторжение с Земли» / Invaders from Earth (1958) * «Чужаки из космоса» / Aliens from Space (1958) * «Ловушка страсти» / Passion Trap (1960) * «Повелительница греха» / Mistress of Sin (1960) * «Грешники» / The Sinful Ones (1961) * «Распутная богиня» / Lust Goddess (1961) * «Курс на столкновение» / Collision Course (1961) * «Время великой заморозки» / Time of the Great Freeze (1963) * «Безмолвное вторжение» / The Silent Invaders (1963) * «Планета смерти» / Planet of Death (1967) * «Шипы» / Thorns (1967) * «Те, кто наблюдает» / Those Who Watch (1967) * «Прыгуны во времени» / The Time Hoppers (1967) * «Открыть небо» / To Open the Sky (1967) * «Те, кто вожделеет» / Those Who Lust (1967) * «Развратный запад» / The Wanton West (1967) * «Мировая ярмарка 1992» / World’s Fair 1992 (1968) * «Человек в лабиринте» / The Man in the Maze (1968) * «Маски времени» / The Masks of Time (1968) * «Вниз на Землю» / Downward to the Earth (1969) * «Через миллиард лет» / Across a Billion Years (1969) * «Ночные крылья» / Nightwings (1969) * «Трое выживших» / Three Survived (1969) * «Прожить заново» / To Live Again (1969) * «Вверх по линии» / Up the Line (1969) * «Станция Хоуксбилл» / Hawksbill Station (1970) * «Стеклянная башня» / Tower of Glass (1970) * «Сын человеческий» / Son of Man (1971) * «Второе путешествие» / The Second Trip (1971) * «Мир изнутри» / The World Inside (1971) * «Время перемен» / A Time of Changes (1971) * «Книга черепов» / The Book of Skulls (1972) * «Умирая изнутри» / Dying Inside (1972) * «Торговцы плотью» / The Flesh Merchants (1973) * «Грех на колёсах» / Sin on Wheels (1973) * «Улица джунглей» / Jungle Street (1973) * «Собиратель людей» / The Man Collector (1973) * «Девочка из ниоткуда» / Nowhere Girl (1973) * «Декадент» / The Decadent (1974) * «Стохастический человек» / The Stochastic Man (1975) * «Замок Лорда Валентина» / Lord Valentine’s Castle (1980) * «Направляясь домой» / Homefaring (1982) * «Хроники Маджипура» / Majipoor Chronicles (1982) * «Понтифекс Валентин» / Valentine Pontifex (1983) * «Повелитель тьмы» / Lord of Darkness (1983) * «Царь Гильгамеш» / Gilgamesh the King (1984) * «Плавание в Византию» / Sailing to Byzantium (1984) * «Том О’Бедлам» / Tom O’Bedlam (1985) * «Звезда цыган» / Star of Gypsies (1986) * «В конце зимы» / At Winter’s End (1988) * «Новая весна» / The New Springtime (1990) * «В страну живых» / To the Land of the Living (1990) * «Приход ночи» / Nightfall (1990) (с Айзеком Азимовым) * «Фивы ста врат» / Thebes of the Hundred Gates (1991) * «Лицо вод» / The Face of the Waters (1991) * «Уродливый мальчуган» / The Ugly Little Boy (1992) (с Айзеком Азимовым) * «Королевства стены» / Kingdoms of the Wall (1992) * «Позитронный человек» /''The Positronic Man'' (1992) (с Айзеком Азимовым) * «Горячее полуночное небо» / Hot Sky at Midnight (1994) * «Горы Маджипура» / The Mountains of Majipoor (1995) * «Чужие годы» / The Alien Years (1997) * «Волшебники Маджипура» / Sorcerers of Majipoor (1997) * «Лорд Престимон» / Lord Prestimion (1999) * «Король снов» / The King of Dreams (2001) * «Самый долгий путь домой» / The Longest Way Home (2002) * «Вечный Рим» / Roma Eterna (2003) Сборники коротких рассказов * «Калиброванный аллигатор» / The Calibrated Alligator (1969) * «Кубический корень из неопределённости» / The Cube Root of Uncertainty (1970) * «Лунные папоротники и звёздные песни» / Moonferns & Starsongs (1971) * «Путешествие в реальность и иные невероятности» / The Reality Trip and Other Implausibilities (1972) * «Рассвет на Меркурии» / Sunrise On Mercury (1975) * «Лучшее Роберта Силверберга» / The Best of Robert Silverberg (1976) * «Берега завтрашнего дня» / The Shores of Tomorrow (1976) * «Игры козерога» / Capricorn Games (1979) * «Мир тысячи цветов» / World of a Thousand Colors (1982) * «Коктейль на всю катушку» / The Conglomeroid Cocktail Party (1984) * «Вне безопасной зоны» / Beyond the Safe Zone (1986) * «Собранные рассказы Роберта Силверберга: Тайные совладельцы» / The Collected Stories of Robert Silverberg: Secret Sharers (1992) * «Лунные фазы» / Phases of the Moon (2004) * «В начале» / In the Beginning (2006) Фильмы На основе рассказов Роберта Силверберга было снято несколько фильмов, например фильмы «Аманда и инопланетянин» и "По контуру лица". Ссылки * Полуофициальный сайт * Миры Силверберга Форум обсуждений Yahoo, часто посещаемый самим Силвербергом * * Сайт для любителей творчества Роберта Силверберга Категория:Роберт Силверберг Категория:Лауреаты премии «Небьюла» Категория:Лауреаты премии Хьюго Категория:Ныне живущие Категория:Писатели США Категория:Писатели фэнтези США Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Родившиеся 15 января Категория:Родившиеся в 1935 году Категория:Родившиеся в Бруклине bg:Робърт Силвърбърг br:Robert Silverberg da:Robert Silverberg de:Robert Silverberg en:Robert Silverberg es:Robert Silverberg fa:رابرت سیلوربرگ fi:Robert Silverberg fr:Robert Silverberg he:רוברט סילברברג hu:Robert Silverberg it:Robert Silverberg ja:ロバート・シルヴァーバーグ nl:Robert Silverberg pl:Robert Silverberg pt:Robert Silverberg ro:Robert Silverberg sk:Robert Silverberg sv:Robert Silverberg uk:Сілверберг Роберт